Find a Way
by Arimieeh
Summary: Hogwarts 6º .Su relacion con Harry decayo drasticamente. Chap 2 -el chico se acerco hasta su oreja y le susurro – “debo admitir Weasley, que besas muy bien"- .una pelea en la biblioteca, y las consecuencias de la fiesta de slythering . Review plis
1. Un día común en la vida de Ginny Weasley

**1- Un día común en la vida de Ginny Weasley**

No lo podía creer. Era casi imposible. Por que la vida era tan injusta con ella ?.

Para empezar todo había comenzado mal desde la mañana, en el instante en que su compañera de habitacion – no muy amigable que digamos - la desperto diciendole que llegaba tarde. Aun asi, con la buena accion del dia de Emma – si si, la indeseada por Ginny- , no solo no habia podido llegar al desayuno sino que tambien habia llegado tarde a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con su queridísimo profesor: Severus Snape. Luego de varios puntos sacados por parte de su profesor (que ese día tenia particularmente el pelo mas grasiento de lo común, si es posible) y con un estomago que realemente le pedía a gritos un poco de alimento se dirigio al Gran salón con la esperanza de poder mejorar su día. Pero para su desgracia, el destino le tenia otros planes.

-Ginny ! Espera…- una voz ya muy conocida por la pelirroja y de la cual no estaba muy agradecida de escuchar la llamaba. Cansada (estos sucesos ocurrían cada vez con mayor frecuencia) se giro hacia su exnovio, Michael Corner .

-que quieres Corner ? . Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me molestes mas ! Ya no somos nada .. NADA a ver cuando lo vas a entender.. – esas situaciones si que ponían a Ginny de malhumor.

-Pero Ginny.. yo te amo !- ginny no lo podía creer, si que era un caradura ese chico.

- a ver Corner.. primero : nuestra relación terminó hace dos años ya ! y segundo : si me "amaste tanto" como dices, porque me engañaste con la decerebrada de Patil ?, porque no se, si por lo menos hubiera sido alguien más intelegente o mas bella, pero no ! encima con Patil !- eso era lo que más le dolia ? no dolor no era, porque en el fondo, ella nunca amo a Michael. Bronca, eso es lo que sentía y obviamente humillacián por el hecho que fuera precisamente con ella.

-yo..yo, esta bien, admito que me equivoqué, pero te pido solo unaoportunidad más – la pelirroja se quedo pensando y sonrío de lado. Al ver esto Corner tambien sonrío. – por los buenos tiempo Ginny – y estiro su brazo, para que ella lo agarra.

Ginny se acerco hacia él. Cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia Ginny mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa y triunfal le susurro : " ni en tu mejores sueños, amor ".

Michael no lo podia creer, se habia quedado de piedra ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, realmente no se lo habia esperado.

De esta manera Ginny se dio media vuelta y retomo su camino hacia el Gran Salón. Despues de todo, quiza no fuera un día tan malo, pensó.

Cuando estaba por llegar, una mano la detuvo. Era Dean Thomas. Lo único que le faltaba, que todos sus exnovios se pusieran en su contra .

"_ay ! por Merlin, ni que me hubiera castigado por haberme vengado de Brown el otro día, cuando use esa sustancia misteriosa (uno de los nuevos productos de los gemelos ) y puse en la cabeza ! quien iba a saber que se iba a quedar pelada por 12 horas ! a parte la muy maldita lo tenia merecido por haberme tratado de humillar en frente de todos en el Gran salón .. aunqe la verdad no todo había salido tan mal " _

Ginny tenía una sonrisa diabólica en la cara recordando ese día. Pero ahora Thomas la miraba con cara de miedo, conocía esa expresión en la cara de su novia, perdón, EXnovia y no podía ser nada bueno.

- Hola Ginny – el Gryffindor se pasaba la mano por la nuca evidentemente nervioso – quería hablar contigo sobre … - pero sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación le corto .

- Mira Dean, yo te aprecio mucho, lo nuestro fue… hermoso, pero fue! Tiempo pasado – a pesar de que nunca había amado a Dean, el siempre había sido considerdo y amable con ella como ningun chico, y ella relamente lo apreciaba. – prefiero que sigamos así, siendo amigos – otra sonrisa aperecio en el rostro de Ginny, pero a diferencia de la ultima, esta era sincera. – yo te quiero Dean-

. Yo tmabien te quiero Ginny, y mucho y es imposble olvidarte, olvidar los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos. Por favor no me hagas esto !Ni siquiera sé porque decidiste que lo nuestro terminara ! explicamelo por lo menos –

-era lo mejor Dean, en serio. Oye, yo ya me tengo que ir, sino no alcanzare el almuerzo, si ? – y sin esperar la respuesta, sabía por la persistencia del chico que la conversación iba a seguir, se fue.

Abrió las puertas del imponente comedor.

" _ay por fin ! ahora nada me detendra! " _pensó, dirigiendose hacía la mesa de su casa, y pensando en todo las delicias que quería comer, pero nuevamente estaba equivocada, ya que en el momento que tomo asiento, el tiembre sonó, indicando que la hora de almuerzo había finalizado y que los alumnos deberían dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

No lo podía creer, Merlín realmente se estaba esmerando en su trabajo de hacerle el día imposible a Ginny.

Y así, agarro un poco de comida (la cual comía mientras corría ) y se dirigió a su proxima clase.

A todo lo que le había pasado en el día, se le sumaba que era viernes, y eso significaba una cosa : LA PEOR COSA.

Resulta que debido a que ese año no se había presentado ningun profesor para la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ésta la impartia Snape, pero esto no significó que el mismo dejara sus clases de pociones, no, ya que al maravilloso profesor Dumbledore, se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea, de que con su maravilloso giratiempo Snape diera las dos asignaturas.

Esta noticia obviamente le había caído como un valde de agua fria al 75 del alumnado de Hogwarts

Y para desgracia de Ginny, los viernes tenía ambas clases… ¡ DOS HORAS ! .. es decir, CUATRO MALDITAS HORAS CON EL SIMPATICO DE SNAPE !

Esto se podria llamar : la cereza de la torta del día de Ginny.

Igual tenía que admitir que pociones le fascinaba y no se le hacía para nada dificil, y gracias a eso Snape le había tomado un poco de consideracion, o algo aíi, quizá no le sacaba tantos puntos ( O sea, estamos hablando de Snape, y para su desgracia una de sus mejores alumnas, aunque no lo admietiera, era Gryffindor, así que era como ley quitarle puntos ) y no la trataba tan mal después de todo.

Pero en defensa contra las artes oscuras seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado quitapuntos y castigador de pelo grasiento de siempre (aunque vale aclarar que en esa clase Ginny también era la mejor alumna ). Y bueno, cada uno con lo suyo, si Snape era así, NADA se podía hacer.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, Ginny corría como una desgraciaba mientras comía un poco de pan, muy poco recomendable, ya que termino atragantandose. Finalmente llegó a sus clases de pociones : la puerta estaba abierta, eso significaba una cosa : Snape todavía no había llegado. Tranquila avanzó hacía el aula. Cuando faltaba pocos centímetros para cruzar la puerta, una sombra paso por su lado y se dirigió al escritorio.

- Weasley, llega tarde, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor –

- Pero si yo … -

- Weasley, esta cuestionando mi decisión ? 5 puntos menos, y espero que este contenta – uu, parecía que merlín no se había ensañado con ella solamente, Snape también había tenido un dia bastante difícil, eso justificaba su pelo excesivamente más grasiento de lo normal… no, mentira, nada lo justificaba.

Ginny trató de pasar desapercibida el resto de la clase. Snape por su parte copió en el pizarrón las instrucciones y materiales necesarios para prepara la poción de ese día. Obviamente Ginny la habóa hecho perfectamente.

Aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba (había terminado bastante temprano, teniendo en cuenta que faltaba todavía media hora para que concluyera la clase) para darle unas mordidas a algunos panes demás que se había agarrado sin que Snape lo notara.

-Señorita Weasley ,- Ginny dejó caer un panecillo, por dios ! la habia agarrado, y estaba prohibido comer en clases, de seguro la iba a castigar – necesito que me haga un favor – "_fiiiuuuu, estuvo cercaa !!"_

-si profesor – contestó claramente aliviada.

- ya que ha terminado antes, necesito que vaya hasta el aula de transformaciones, donde estan los de séptimo, y le diga a Draco Malfoy, que Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho. Su contraseña es : "Plumas de azúcar hilado" – al ver que Ginny no se movia agrego violentamente – Weasley, si puediera ser para hoy se lo agradecería ! –

Uyy este profesor si que se podìa poner pesado ! . Aun así, se levanto y salió del aula, dirigiendosa hacia el aula de Minerva Mcgonagall. Tardó varios minutos, el castillo si que era gigante, quien sabe los misterios que escondia y los lugares que habría y que seguro nunca iba a llegar a descubrir. Amaba ese castillo, a pesar de todo.

Estaba en la puerta del aula de transformaciones. Espero unos minutos, e insegura dio dos golpes secos en la gran puerta de roble. Al instante su profesora le abría la puerta.

-Señorita Weasley, que desea ? – su voz mostraba cierta irritacion. Conocía a la profesora Mcgonagall, y sabía que odiaba que sus clases fueran interrumpidas.

-ee.. el profesor Dumbledore espera a Malfoy en su despacho, profesora –

- mm.. – la mujer parecio dudar un momento pero al cabo de unos segundos se giro y llamo al susodicho. Éste, extrañado se dirigió hacía la puerta, altivo.

-El profesor dumbledore quiere hablar con uds, señor Malfoy – explico Mcgonagall. Draco asintió y salió del aula encontrandose con Ginny. La profesora, indignada de haber perdido 10 minutos de clase, cerró la puerta y continuo con su clase.

Malfoy miró a Ginny, en su mirada había algo extraño. Ésta lo miró indiferente y manifestando dicho sentimiento en su voz le dijo :

-La contraseña es : "Plumas de azúcar hilado" – y así, se dió media vuelta y comenzo su camino hacía las mazmorras

-Que… ? ya andas fingiendo como que no paso nada ? – la voz, como siempre, con ese toque de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba de pies a cabeza, aunque también pudo notar algo de ¿molestía, no, seguro se había confundida. Se paró al escuchar al rubio, más no se dió la vuelta para verlo, y enfrentarlo. Se dió cuenta que no tenía nada que decir, o hacer así que retomó su camino.

Cuando llego, ya casi todos habían finalizado su poción. Ya debía de faltar poco para que terminara la clase y dicho esto sonó el tiembre, confirmando que la teoría de Ginny era correcta. Recogió todas sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a su sala común para dejarlas allí.

Al llegar, subió a su cuarto, en donde se encontro con la odiosa de Emma, que andaba chusmiando y llenandole la cabeza a las pobres victimas con quienes tenía la desgracia de compartir su habitacion. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella, porque cuando cruzó su mirada con la de la rubia, ésta se callo. Esa chica si que le gustaba llamar la atención, y era patética, pero Ginny no le dió impotancia, sabía que la cabeza de la chica carecia excesivamente de mateira gris, y no la culpaba por ella.

Le dirigió una sonrisa falsa, sabiendo que esto la molestaría y salió de su habitación.

Ya en la sala común se encontró con el trío de oro, se acerco hasta ellos. Hermione y Ron se encontraban muy acaramelados entre ellos, tanto, que ni notaron la presencia de la pelirroja, Ginny se había acostumbrado a ellos en vacaciones. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón a parte, metido en sus pensamiento.

Ginny se acercó hacía él y lo besó en los labios. Harry sonrió, pero sus ojos no mostraban sensación alguna.

-Harry, te encuentras bien ? – ultimamente Harry andaba extraño, no sabía que le pasaba, pero se estaba cansado. Había cambiado y mucho. Ahora estaba todo el tiempo preocupado por los seguidores de Voldemort, los mortífagos, porque una cantidad importante de ellos seguía desaparecido, y el se veía en la "obligación" de encontrarlos. PERO SI YA HABÍA ACABADO CON VOLDEMORT! . Draco tenía razon, le gustaba demasiado el papel de heroe… "_un momento, que ??" "nada, nada, no paso nada, tu sigue en lo tuyo"_

Que tonta, se engañaba a sí misma, y aunque sabía la verdad, la evitó.. "ella no había dicho (pensado) nada..!" (n/a : sii claroo ! Pequeña tramposa !)

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de callar esas voces en su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Harry, éste le devolvio la mirada, y con un intento de sonrisa fallida le murmuro un debil : "si, estoy perfecto" (n/a : eso no te lo crees ni vos harry !)

Ginny cansada de esa actitud del pelinegro, salió de la sala comun hecha una fiera (harry lo había notado, pero no hizo nada al respecto) .

"_ya no se ni que hago con este estúpido, ni la hora me da practicamente !"_

" _y como te hace sentir eso ?"_

"_qué ? ahora eres mi psicóloga?"_

"_cállate y contestame!"_

"_hay, bueno ! no te violentes por favor ! mm, no se como me hace sentir, supongo que… frustada, es decir, siempre estuve enamorada de Harry Potter, no se, supongo que lo había imaginado distinto como novio"_

"_si, yo también, debo admitir que es mi culpa también, creo que lo generalizamos demasiado"_

"_exacto, y no es el Harry del que yo me enamoré, es como que por el hecho de que me tiene no me desea"_

"_tu lo deseas a el? "_

"_solía hacerlo"_

"_quizá tienes que dejalo ir, es decir, ya no hay nada que los una"_

"_supongo… hay ! cállate de una vez y déjame en paz maldita"_

No cabía esa posibilidad, tanto había sufrido y peleado para por fin estar con Harry ( lo que mas había deseado en toda su

vida) para dejarlo ir ? no, no se permitiría eso, algo se le ocurriría.

Ginny llevaba caminando ya hacía rato, cuando miro hacía su alrededor, pudo notar que sus pies la habían dirigido hacía los jardines de Hogwarts, a orillas del lago, bajo un frondoso arbol que se veía realmente tentador.

A lo lejos pudo notar como una parejita salia por la puerta, y se dirigia hacia ella. Eran sus dos mejores amigos que venían agarrados de las manos y riendo a mas no poder.

- Ginny, hoy no te vi en todo el día ! como andas ?- una chica rubia de ojos saltones se sento junto a ella y la abrazo

-hay Luna, hoy tuve un día fatal ! – Ginny se recosto sobre las piernas de su amiga dispuesta a descargar sus problemas, y de

paso pedir algunos consejos con su problemilla con Harry pero la voz de un chico no se lo permitio.

- te ves fatal ! que diablos te paso? se ve que algo muy grave porque te ves HO-RRI-BLE !- Ginny lo miró con cara de odio

-Siempre tan delicado tu !- Ginny le pegó en la cabeza

- Blaise! – le reprimió su novia

-pues, es la verdad, mirale la cara nomás! – otro golpe, pero este mas fuerte .. – hay! – se quejó Zabini.

-que debilucho..- ambas chicas rieron, Blaise las miró y no pudo evitar contagiarse la risa. Luego de unos minutos las risas cesaron y así se quedaron, callados pensando, hasta que anocheció. Eso era lo que Ginny necesitaba, la compañía de sus amigos, porque les encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Y no hacía falta hablar para sentirlos.

Realmente se sentía mejor.

"_si, lo peorya había pasado, pero no se podía quejar el día habia terminado hermoso, junto a sus amigos, divirtiendose. Quizá Meríin después de todo no la estaba castigando por lo de Browm…" _y ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreir, solo que esta vez y por primera vez en el día, había sido una sonrisa de felicidad.


	2. Consecuencias del alcohol

Por fin era sábado. Esa noche la casa Slythering hacía una de sus "populares" fiesta – obviamente clandestina- de las cuales se caracterizaba, en uno de los salones de las mazmorras.

A pesar de lo que todos le decían sobre las serpientes, ella llevaba buena relación con ellos y sentía que la gente no veía lo que en realidad eran. A decir verdad, luego de ser frios y arrogantes pasaban a ser buenas personas, arrogantes (eso no cambiaba) y simpaticas, bueno, la mayoría… había algunos como Crabbe y Goyle con los que nunca iba a poder entablar una relación simplemente por el hecho de que sus cabezas no lo permitirían, eran relamente estúpidos. Pero con el resto no tenía problemas, o casi.

En poco tiempo, se había hecho muy amiga de Serena Werlock, una chica de pelo color azabache y largo hasta la cintura, con un pequeño flequillo que la hacía ver muy simpatica. También era alta y delgada, aunque con unas curvas "importantes" y tenía unos ojos verdes que llamaban mucho la atención, a pesar de su frialdad.

También se había hecho amiga de Pansy Parkinson, con ella le había costado mas, las dos eran demasiado orgullosas como para siquiera mirarse decentemente, sin desear que la otra muriera, pero luego de una borrachera y confesiones, se hicieron buenas amigas.

A ginny le reventaba cuando la gente trataba a Pansy como una estúpida sin cerebro, porque (para su sorpresa) ella era muy inteligente, lo que pasaba es que era muy superficial, y por ello la gente solía considerarla como hueca (encima luego de haberse teñido el pelo de rubio aumentaron esas creencias).

Luego de conocerlos Ginny se dió cuenta de lo prejuiciosa que podía a llegar a ser la gente, y eso le molesto mucho (mas teniendo en cuenta que ella tambien lo habia sido).

Penso en su hermano Ronald, y en Harry.

Pero ¿Cómo una Weasley se había hecho amiga de las serpientes? En realidad era una historia muy gracioso.

Luego de que Luna y Blaise se pusieran de novios, éste invitó a su novia a una de las fiestas que Slythering solía organizar (cada fin de semana para ser exacto, si, son muy fiesteros xD)

El tema es que, por miedo a quedar sola, Luna invitó a Ginny, quien primero se nego rotundamente a asistir. obviamente. Ante esta situación, Luna le pidió a su novio que la convenciera, y lo logro, la convencio. Cómo ?, muy simple : no dejo de molestarla hasta que ella acepto. (Viejo truco pero efectivo)

Pero que mala idea había sido, o eso pensó ella al comienzo. Algunos la miraban con odio, otros con desconcierto, el resto con indiferencia. Sentía, sabía que no iba a salir viva de alli, para colmo Luna se había ido con Blasie a quien sabe donde, y había desaparecido… es decir, evaluemos la situación :

Una gryffindor, y no solo eso, Una Weasley, en medio de alrededos de 50 Slys de los cuales 30 la mataban con la mirada, y estaba SOLA! (esto requeria de mucho alcohol!)

Era demasiado para ella, esa situaciín la superaba. Ya había tomado 5 vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, 2 hidromiel, y en ese momento tomaba un poco de Whisky de fuego, y ni eso había podido lograr que se fuera esa sensación que la indudaba, el estar indefensa entre todas esas personas. Decidió irse, pero en ese momento aparecio Serena. Ay! Si, como lo recordaba, sino hubiera sido por ella…

FLASHBACK

Ginny miraba a su alrededos. Era evidente por las miradas que le dirigían que no era bien recibida en ese lugar, y que en cualquier momento su vida podía acabar… si, mira nomás como la miraba Parkinson, y no solo eso, sino que para hacerlo "gráfico" empezo a aplastar la servilleta que llevaba en manos, hasta hacerla añicos.

Estaba decidido, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Ya no era seguro.

Se dió vuelta, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien había obstruido su camino hacía la puerta.

- Tienes que tener realmente agallas niña, para venir hasta acá – Ginny no sabía si sentirse molesta por haber sido llamada "niña" o asustada por el tono que habia utilizada la chica. Estaba en el horno !. Pero para su sorpresa, la chica ahora extendía su mano – Serena Werlock – dijo la slythering.

Ginny, algo desconfiada, extendio su mano también y correspondio el saludo – Ginny Weasley-

Conforme pasaban las horas, las dos chicas conversaban de esto y de aquello. Y se sentia bien hablar con ella.. era como hablar con Hermione pero de cosas más interesantes y con estilo, ya saben, no solo de tareas y libros (si se llegaba a enterar Hermione)

Ya eran como las 4 de la mañana y Luna seguia sin dar acto de su presencia. Y digamos que Ginny habia tomado un poroto al lado de lo que habían tomado los demás (n/a : osea los slytherings le dieron feo al alcohol.. jiji, yo quiero xD jajajaj) y esto estaba surtiendo efecto, estaban, digamos "mas cariñosos" de lo normal.

Ginny no supo en que momento había sucedido (el alcohol también actuaba sobre ella) pero se encontraba abrazada por la derecha con Nott y a su izquiera con Pansy Parkinson ?… sisi, era ella y así estaban ellos abrazados con otros..

Es decir había una ronda de alrededor de 10 personas, en donde se encontraba Ginny, todos abrazados y moviendose al compás de una musica lenta, pero con ritmo, Ginny la pudo reconocer, era de un cantante muggle y la letra decía algo asi :

"_Its not easy love but youve got friends you can trust, Friends will be friends when youre in need of love they give you care and attention. Friends will be friends when youre through with life and all hope is lost. __Hold out your hands cos friends will be friends… right till the end !"_

Y tampoco supo como pero había empezado a cantarla, y al parece eso le dió confianza al resto de las personas, y así todos empezaron a cantar.

Cuando Luna y Blaise entraron todos acaramelados, no podían creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Viste amor, yo que te dije ? dejala a Ginny sola un rato, y el alcohol se va a encargar de que sociabilice. – le explicaba Blaise a la chica rubia que miaraba desconcertada la escena.

A continuación, la canción terminó. Ginny salio de la ronda/abrazo, para entrar en el circulo. Y Ante esto todos empezaron a aplaudirle mientras ella daba vueltas como una loca.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde esa noche Ginny increiblemente, fue aceptada como una Slythering mas, por ellos, ignorando su verdadera casa, y su apellido.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Luego de desayunar, Ginny se dirigió a la Biblioteca : estaba buscando a Harry, y no sabía porque razón había decidido buscar en la biblioteca, es decir, había miles de lugares alli, en Hogwarts donde se podía encontrar, pero algo, muy dentro suyo, le decía que de los miles lugares, ese era donde se encontraba Harry.

Y por alguna extraña razón así fue, allí lo encontro, para su suerte _"si que estaban mejorando las cosas! hasta suerte tengo ahora! JA!"_

Se acerco hacía la mesa donde "el-niño-que-vivió" se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, como solía hacer desde que había acabado con Voldemort, hacía ya casi un año.

Era hora. No quería pederlo, había luchado demasiado para poder estar con el. Pero tampoco podía estar así, no le gustaba para nada, tenían que hablar, y en caso de que Harry no quisiera o negara que le pasaba algo, recurriría a separarse de él.

Se sentó al lado. Él ni se inmuto. La pelirroja recosto su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y casi en un susurro le dijo : "Harry, tenemos que hablar"

Ante esto Harry se giró, causando que la pelirroja volviera a su poición inicial.

-¿de que tenemos que hablar, amor?- "_aa claro, ahora soy tu amor, no?"_

-de esto harry – dijo señalando a ambos – de nosotros, que acaso no ves como estan las cosas entre nosotros? TU, practicamente ni me miras-

-es que, bueno, Lo siento Ginny es que he estado un poco… distraido supongo pero sabes que te quiero-

-no, no lo sé Harry, nunca te encargas de recordarmelo! – un par de lagrimas rebeldes se asomaban por los ojos color avellana de la chica. A Harry lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer, fue abrazarla, y al hacerlo lo hizo con toda su fuerza, tratando de transmitirle, que relamente la quería.

-Ginny yo te amo – Ginny se quedo de piedra. Se habia esperado de todo, menos eso. Sin saber que hacer le respondió el abrazo, más no dijo nada. Harry se separo un poco de Ginny, la miró, y se acerco a sus labios, hasta que se unieron en un dulce beso.

-De ti lo sabía Weasley, pero de ti Potter … - La voz de un chico, que había aparecido de la nada, los había separado – no sabía que tu eras capas de llegar tan bajo… con la pobretona? … - su sonrisa arrogante siempre pesente en su delicado rostro, lleno de frialdad. –a menos que la quieras para divertirte, es decir, esta buena y, dudo que sea buena en otra cosa –

Cada palabra que salia de la boca de Draco Malfoy, estaba impregnada de arrogancia pura.

Ante esta situación Harry se levanto, dispuesto a darle su merecido a Malfoy, pero una mano lo detuvo .

-No vale la pena Harry, es Malfoy – y con su miarada le suplicaba que se calmara. Harry la agarro de la mano y le dió la espalda al Slythering, dirigiendos a hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Ginny dudo, lo siguió pero a los cinco minutos se dió vuelta con la varita en mano. Sabía que a Malfoy le gustaba atacar por la espalda.

Tal como lo había suponido, Malfoy se encontraba con la varita en alto listo para atacar. Ginny se acerco hacia él y le apunto.

- que pensabas hacer, Malfoy ? que ? a caso eres tan cobarde que atacas por la espalada ? Eres TAN PATETICO ! –Ginny lo miraba a los ojos, demostrandole que no le tenía miedo en absoluto. Malfoy bajo su varita sonriendo. Ginny seguia con la suya en alto.

- PERO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ ?- Madam Pince entraba en escena, indignada- PERO QUE SE PIENSAN QUE ESTO ? ES UNA BIBLIOTECA SEÑORES, NO ES PARA ANDAR HACIENDO PELEITAS NI NADA DE ESO!! – agitaba su mano enfrente de su cara, tratando de que le llegara aire a los pulmones – PERO ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI! – miró hacia Ginny quien todavia tenía la varita apuntando al corazón del rubio. Rápidamente lo saco de allí- DE USTED NO ME LO ESPERABA SEÑORITA WEASLEY -

- Que esta insinuando ? – pregunto Draco ante ese comentario.

- Usted sabe muy bien señor Malfoy, voy a tener que castigarlos!- Harry, había llegado hasta los dos, cuando Madame Pince ya los había descubierto. Veía la escena sin intervenir.

"_vamos Harry, que esperas para defenderme" _Pensaba Ginny, pero éste ni se inmuto hacia la mirada de auxilio que la pelirroja le mandaba.

- Disculpeme, pero hasta donde yo sé usted no puede castigarnos – decia orgulloso el Slythering. Según Ginny esa comentaro había sido tan estúpido como el mismismo Malfoy… quizá mas. Ahora iba a conseguir que el castigo fuera peor!. "_Idiota" _

- Tiene razón, señor Malfoy – admitió la bibliotecaria que se había sorprendido por la insolencia del chico – Perlo la Profesora Mcgonagall si, y que no le quepa la menor duda de que me voy a encargar que sean castigos bien merecidos – y así, la mujer se dirigió a la salida. Evidentemente iba a ver a Minerva Mcgonagall .

- Espero que estes contento, Idiota – le dijo Ginny, enojada y así salio a toda velocidad fuera de la biblioteca. Harry había intentado detenerla agarrandola de un brazo, pero ante la mirada de "sueltame ya mismo Potter o te juro que no seras capas de tener hijos" la solto "_aa claro, esas miradas si las entendía"_

Hecha una furia se dirigió hacia su sala común. Al llegar al retrato de la dama Gorda, una voz autoritaria la hizo darse vuelta.

(n/a : si, fue rapida Madam Pince :p)

- a usted la estaba buscando señorita Weasley – La imponente profesora Mcgonagall hablaba con seguridad asoluta. – Vaya a buscar al Señor Malfoy, los quiero de inmediato en mi escritorio – parecia muy seria.

Era increible como esa profesora, que parecía mas buena que el mismisimo Dumbledore, podía llegar a ser tan … ateradora.

Maldiciendo como sus hermanos le habian enseñado, se dirigió a la biblioteca nuevamente. Sabía que Malfoy probablemente se hubiera ido de alli, pero ante la duda se dirigió al lugar donde la causa de su proximo castigo se habia efectuado.

Malfoy ya se había ido. Pero allí, seguia Harry. Al verla se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad.

- Ginny, yo no sé ..-

- Tu nunca sabes nada, Potter, hazme un favor y dejame en paz, quieres ?- y así se fue de allí, dejando a un Harry bastante aturdido .

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

y ahora como iba a ser para encontrar a Malfoy ? . Camino por los alrededores por 10 minutos aproximadamente hasta que lo vio. O los vio. Porque ahí contra una pared se encontraba dicho rubio con una chica que creyo reconocer como una perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw, sino se equivocaba era Patricia Hamillton. "_IGUAL NO ERAN RÁPIDOS" _pensó Ginny ironicamente.

La escenita que estaban llevando a cabo era realmente asquerosa. Ni consideracion por los ojos de los pobres transúntes tenian!.

Patricia practicamente estaba colgada sobre Malfoy succionandole todo, cachete incluido. Diiaajj!! creia que iba a vomitar (n/a: BUE, tanto?? Ni que fueras una santa vos, o no te acordas lo de la fiesta anterior ? opss, meti la pata :o)

Hizo movimiento con las manos tratando de captar la atención de alguno de los dos, pero era imposible, estaban demasiado metidos en… lo suyo. Carraspeo con la lengua, aplaudio, pateo, tosió. Pero nada… pero por Merlín que sucedía con estos dos?.

Lo que Ginny no sabía era que en un momento de distracción, Malfoy la había visto. Parecía enojada y decidió hacerla enojar mas, le encantaba hacerla enojar, así que prosiguio con lo suyo, haciendo de cuenta que no la escuchaba. En el caso de Patricia, bueno, ella siemplemente estaba demasiado… compenetrada besandolo, o como sea que se llame lo que le estaba haciendo, y suponía que no se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja hacía lo posible e imposible por llamar su atención.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Su paciencia había acabo exctamante hacía ya … 5 minutos.

- EEII… MALFOY QUE NO VES QUE TE ESTOY TRATANDO DE LLAMAR DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA MAS O MENOS! –

- ay! Weasley no te me pongas celosa! Más tarde va haber para ti también –Draco miró la expresión de la pelirroja _"jaque mate" _había dado en el blanco.

Por la mirada que había puesto Ginny ante ese comentario, se sabía que iba a correr sangre.

Patricia le dio un beso de despedida que duró como 5 minutos más, y se fue mirando a Ginny de muy mala gana.

"_tranquila Ginny, cuenta hasta 10 y respira. No le des la satisfacción de que te vea asi"_ Ginny lo miró seria, tratando de ocultar los rastos de furia de su cara. Estaba a punto de avisarle que debían ir al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones, pero el rubio hablo primero.

-tan solo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y tu ya – no pudo terminar ya que el grito que Ginny había pegado no se lo había permitido

-¿Qué?! – gritó a más no poder la pelirroja. Observo a su alrededor, no había nadie. Observo a Draco, una sornrisa triunfal, perfecta en su cara – Me puedes explicar de que hablas? Yo nunca estuve contigo y por nada del mundo lo haría asi que por favor deja de decir estupideces y vayamos al despacho de Mcgonagall que nos–

Algo le había dicho Luna que había pasado con Malfoy, ella se esperaba una típica pelea, pero no eso, es decir, TAN BORRACHA ESTABA ?. Además el no saber, exactamente lo que habia sucedido en esa fiesta la hacía sentir vulnerable frente al chico.

-No me digas que ya lo olvidaste!! – y con una mano se toco el corazón fijiendo dolor.

Ginny se sonroj, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, él la estaba poniendo nerviosa. El slythering tomó ventaja ante esta situación.

-Tal vez si te resfresque la memoria– Malfoy avanzo. Ginny retrocedio, pero luego de unos pasos, no quedaba más que la pared. El Rubio paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica y la acerco hacía él. Ginny no reaccionaba. Draco se acercaba a su cara, Ginny seguia sin reaccionar, mirando esos labios del Sly que en ese momento se encontraban muy tentadores. Pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar, el chico se acerco hasta su oreja y le susurro – "debo admitir Weasley, que besas muy bien, no me quiero imaginar lo que eres en la cama"

Ginny simplemente no lo podía creer. Sonrojada de pies a cabeza, se acercó hacía él y le planto una cachetada. Enseguida se dio la vuelta y se dirijió así como estaba, toda roja, hacía su sala común, olvidando por completo que Mcgonagall la estaba esperando en su despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegó a su habitación agradeció que ésta estuviera vacia. Miró su reloj. Si, ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, almorzando.

Ella no bajaria. No se queria encontrar con NADIE. Ni con Harry, Ni con Malfoy, ni con ningun exnovio, mucho menos con la profesora Mcgonagall… _"La profesora Mcgongall !_" . Buneno, retar, la retaría de todos modos, y en ese momento no se encontraba de animos para que la retaran.

Tenía que recordar que había pasado el sabado anterior en la fiesta de Slythering. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar

Recordaba las miradas, Serena llamondole niña, ella consumiendo muuucho alcohol, el piso que le daba vueltas. Alguien la agarró… miró a su derecha, Nott la había abrazado, pero entonces alguien la había agarrado por su izquierda. Al darse vuelta y ver a Pansy Parkinon, se asusto, hacía menos de una hora la había mirado con una cara de asesina serial, pero ahora la abrazaba… y las vueltas de la vida…

Recordo una canción, una conocida. Sabía la letra, muy pegadiza a decir verdad y la empezo a cantar. Vió como el resto la seguia. Acto seguido se ponia en medio del ciculo y hacía reverencias y giraba como loca. Recordaba los aplausos. Se dirigió a la mesa por mas alcohol y luego… luego…

UN MOMENTO

Ginny abrió los ojos. RECORDABA… RECORDABA TODO !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, he aquí, el segundo caap, iba a seguirlo, pero creo que quedo bien para empezar el prox, que todavia tengo que

empezar :p jijij

Como pueden ver, en este capi hay mas encuentros de nuestros personajes favoritos y proximamente se vendra un castigo es decir mas tiempo juntos .. muajaja, aa i tambien inclui una cancion de queen (L jiji que me encanta.

Gracias a Geila Potter-Weasley por dejarme review, y a todos lo que leen mi fic.. si es que hay gente que lo lee..

Espero que este capi no se les haga muy denso. Y bueno ya saben, si tienen alguna duda corespecto al fic, o no les gusta algo, o tienen ideas.. REVIEWS xD

Que anden super bien..

Arimieeh x)


End file.
